


К тебе, как мотылёк на свет

by TiokDragon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand and Finger Kink, M/M, Semi-Xenophilia, Translation to Russian, hand holding-- the most intimate gesture, like in a major way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Финрод и Беор всегда постигают новое друг о друге — и о себе.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 1





	К тебе, как мотылёк на свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flew like a Moth to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271641) by [adanedhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel). 



> _  
> **Примечания переводчика**  
>  _
> 
> Бета-ридеры перевода — [deva_gor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor) и [RecklessLondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon), большое им спасибо!

* * *

Восхитительно, до чего они, э́льдар и люди, разнились. Фи́нрод в них навеки немножко влюбился — и всегда собирал, упорядочивал и описывал различия, от разновидностей их ушей до количества зубов. Потому что всё это удивляло его даже больше, чем то, насколько они похожи. 

Финрод прижался рукой к руке Бе́ора (а ладони их сразу нагрелись одна от другой), и сцепил кисть в замок с его кистью, и стал изучать, как свои и чужие пальцы подошли друг к дружке, словно по мерке. Его ладони касалась чужая рука — тёплая, милая, не сравнить со жгучим костром: огонь горел, а рядом они сидели вдвоём, поодаль от основной стоянки людей. Без году неделя они узнали друг друга — и пока изо всех сил лишь пытались общаться гладко, но уже чувствовал Финрод, что его к этому человеку определённо влечёт. А тот в ответ, как ощущалось Финроду, принимал его всецело.

Финрод зажмурился и попытался припомнить те слова Беора, какие уже успел выучить:  
— Твоя рука... тёплая, — тут он улыбнулся, а когда открыл глаза, Беор ответил улыбкой — а ещё расправил пальцы и потянулся ими во все стороны. У Финрода кисти были куда длиннее. Если соприкоснуться ладонями, он, чуть изогнув пальцы, прикрыл бы ими кончики пальцев Беора, но у того оказались широкими руки и мощными — пальцы.

— Твоя — мягко, — ответил Беор на синдарине, куда менее уверенно, если такое вообще было возможно. Финрод сосредоточивался больше на том, чтобы учиться самому, нежели учить, но Беор, вопреки даже этому, догонял его с лёту. Финрод засмеялся легко, а потом взял кисть Беора в обе руки и к ладони прижался ладонью, а другою стал гладить её тыльную сторону. Одно занимало Финрода _сильно:_ как по-разному у них волосы покрывали тело. Мягкой чёрной порослью затянуло ладонь Беора с тыльной стороны, и Финроду понравилось, до чего она щекотная, если трогать кончиками пальцев.

Финрод приподнял кисть Беора ближе к лицу, стал водить играючи по отметинам-чёрточкам, пробегать через все те прекрасные волоски. Замирал он на каждой веснушке и касался её, словно ставил точку. А другой рукой, пальцами, рисовал Финрод круги и дуги по ладони Беора, осязал её грубую кожу и смеялся: ведь было щекотно. Улыбался, напевая без слов, и щекотал Беора сильнее, а потом к тыльной стороне ладони осторожно прижался губами. А Беор посмотрел так пронзительно, нежно и неотрывно, что у Финрода сердце ухнуло в груди и он уже теснее припал к костяшке каждого пальца.

Волоски на пальцах Беора касались подбородка Финрода и щёк — и томили-манили всё пуще. Заставляли удивлённо гадать, какова на ощупь, если тронуть губами, борода, и каковы волосы на груди, или на руках — у локтей, ближе к плечам, или... И вдруг Финрод захотел расцеловать Беора везде, чтобы ощутить всё новое, будоражащее, чем мог одарить его этот человек, ощутить и привыкнуть.

А Беор повёл рукой вперёд, изогнул ладонь и накрыл Финроду щёку, а тот потянулся за касанием вслед. Беор тронул опять — и ощутил, как нежно это лицо, если провести заскорузлой ладонью. А Финрод снова повернул к себе Беорову кисть, лежащую у него в руке, и большими пальцами стал разминать ладонь, и Беор погладил Финрода по щеке, а потом по губам.

Финрод сглотнул — и поцеловал большой палец Беора, самую подушечку. Он понял, что щёки у него, должно быть, разрумянились и до самых кончиков теплеют уши, а Беор просто улыбнулся... но так, что Финрод поневоле стиснул его ладонь и подался вперёд — настолько, что их дыхание смешалось.

Беор тоже придвинулся — и между ними почти не осталось места. Губы его, большие и тёплые, казалось, самый воздух выпили у Финрода из лёгких. А потом, совсем скоро, почти сразу же, Беор отклонился назад, невинный на вид, как овечка, а в то же время дерзкий, и Финрод, не в силах противиться, поцеловал его снова. А когда Финрод постиг, каково на ощупь, если чужие усы касаются лица, и когда осязал губы Беора — мягкие, не чета ему всему, такому крепко сбитому, — то уже не мог удержаться.

Беор снова переплёл с пальцами Финрода свои и, скользнув по щеке, отнял ладонь, чтобы и за другую руку взять его так же. Пальцы Финрода разошлись в стороны, а пальцы Беора, более толстые, поместились в промежутки между ними, и Финрод ничем не мог подсобить — разве что попытался раскрыть обе руки шире, чтобы удержать много-много Беора, сколько уж уместится. Ему взаправду удалось ощутить, как бьётся кровь в жилах у них обоих — там, где соприкоснулись ладони. А кисти подрагивали и стискивали одна другую, словно никакая не желала размыкать хватку, даже когда Финрод наконец отодвинулся.

Потом они сидели молча: им не нужно было слов; они держались за руки, а костёр всё горел и горел. Финрод никак не мог назвать то чувство, что миг за мигом пробегало по нему, точно звук по струне: вроде любви — но куда острее и тоньше, утолённое желание — и в то же время ещё пущая жажда. Финрод не находил подходящего слова, но уже пристрастился всецело.


End file.
